


Midnight Snack

by changjingae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, changjin - Freeform, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changjingae/pseuds/changjingae
Summary: Hyunjin can't sleep until he gets what he wants.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	Midnight Snack

It was already past midnight when Changbin decided to go back to the dormitory after another day of preparing new songs for their upcoming comeback. He would have stayed longer but Chan was already half-asleep and Jisung already left hours ago with Minho, not without dramatically demanding for his right to have some quality time with his boyfriend.

The exhausted rapper snuck quietly into his room, careful not to disturb Hyunjin who seems to have fallen asleep while waiting for him to return. He quickly went to shower and changed to some comfortable clothes, aka Hyunjin’s old shirt. He likes how baggy the younger’s clothes are on him. After doing his basic skin care routine, he slid onto his bed, wishing he could get some decent hours of sleep before he’d have to return to the studio again. He turned off the lamp on their shared bedside table and waited for his weariness to take over.

* * *

"Changbin-hyung.. hyungie.."

Changbin sighed. Five nights in a row. It’s not like he was surprised, he had actually been half-expecting it. There was a reason why Hyunjin patiently waits for him every night this past week, he’d always find the younger in the living room or on his bed reading a book or watching some drama in his laptop while waiting for him. At this rate, he'll be the one getting no sleep.

Across his bed, he can see the younger restlessly turning on his bed. "Binnie-hyungie.. I need it so bad.. please", Hyunjin whimpered. He had been going at it for about an hour now after Changbin went to bed, whining like a child who didn’t get to eat his dessert after dinner. In this case, a special dessert only Changbin can give. _It’s impressive how he can sense my presence even while asleep,_ Changbin thought, fond yet exasperated.

"Fine, come here."

Hyunjin, still in a groggy state, got up from his own bed and crossed over to Changbin's side of the room, lanky legs almost causing him to stumble. "What's up with you nowadays, Jinnie, always so thirsty." Changbin muttered, edging closer to the wall to make space for the other.

Once he reached the older’s bed, Hyunjin wasted no time dragging Changbin's boxers down and grabbing his cock, smiling lazily while eyeing at it as if it’s the best treat in the world. He positioned his mouth closer, pressing the head against his lips as if savouring the moment before completely devouring it. “So pretty, I really love your cock so much, Binnie-hyung,” He played with it for a while, stroking the sacs while rubbing the appendage against his cheeks. “Jinnie was thinking about you all day, hyung, did you miss Jinnie too?”, the younger innocently asked, looking up at Changbin with his needy, catlike eyes.

“Of course baby, hyung couldn’t wait to cuddle with you but it seems you have other things in mind.” Changbin chuckled caressing the younger’s cheek, Hyunjin almost purring at the contact. “Now why don’t you get it over with and come give me my cuddles?”

Hyunjin pouted at the comment, he wanted to take his time pleasuring the older before taking his reward but it seems Changbin was really weary tonight. He focused back on Changbin’s cock, taking it in both his hands, licking wet stripes from its base to the head.

“Only mine,” Hyunjin whispered before giving an experimental suck at the head, lapping the precum already spilling from the tip. Changbin groaned, bucking his hips involuntarily, trying to enter the warm moist cavern that is Hyunjin’s mouth. The younger giggled and continued teasing the older, giving little buttefly kisses at the tip, tracing the the veins with his tongue as if mapping it. Hyunjin can smell the faint hint of soap and Changbin’s distinct musky scent, delightedly noting that it smells like the soap Hyunjin gave him two days ago.

“Look at me, hyung, I want you to look at me while I gag on your cock.” Changbin propped himself up using both his elbows and looked at the younger making himself comfortable between his legs, like there’s no other place in the world he’d rather be in.

Hyunjin made sure to maintain eye contact with Changbin as he starts stretching his mouth around the older’s massive cock. The older might not be blessed with height but his dick surely made up for it, it’s big enough to make Hyunjin gag even in a semi-hard state. He made a show of dragging his lips tightly against the skin, tracing the veins there, red and pulsing with want. Changbin released a feral growl, no matter how much his boyfriend gives him nightly blowjobs, Hyunjin's plush, pink lips fit snugly around his cock still gets him every single time. Hyunjin went all the way to the base, swirling his tongue around the shaft, his eyes starting to water. Changbin can feel the tip of his cock hitting Hyunjin’s throat, while the younger looked at him with wide eyes, waiting for approval.

“So good, baby, you look so good taking me like that Jinnie, your pretty lips have just the right shade to match my cock,” Changbin knows exactly how to satisfy Hyunjin’s need for compliment. “Tell hyung, what’s that mouth made for?”

Contented with the praise, Hyunjin started withdrawing Changbin’s member from his mouth, making sure to graze it with his teeth in the process, relishing at the sinful sight of his saliva linking his tongue to the now angry red tip. “For pleasuring your cock, hyung, my lips are made to suck and be used as your own personal pussy,” the younger responded, waiting for Changbin to give the next order.

“Good, now start working.” Hyunjin eagerly swallowed his cock again, bobbing his head up and down the older's shaft, consistently taking it down to the hilt. He can feel his own member getting hard but he ignores it, right now his only focus is to milk Changbin, to get all his cum down his throat. He feels the older’s rod getting stiffer, the pulsing in his dick growing stronger.

“Look at you baby, working so hard for my cum. You’re so desperate to taste me, have my juices in your mouth, filling your tummy, can’t even sleep without it, so pathetic.. do you think you deserve it?” Hyunjin’s cock twitched at Changbin’s words, he loves it when Changbin talks dirty especially with that gravelly voice of his. He resists the temptation to grab his own dick, his priority is to make the older cum first.

Changbin grabbed his head and pulled his cock out of Hyunjin’s mouth, the younger whining as he did. He knew the older was so close, he could’ve made him come with just a few more sucks. The older moves into a sitting position, pulling Hyunjin’s face close to his, their faces now inches from each other. He kisses the younger’s swollen lips, enjoying how plumper it became just by sucking his cock. _I really should fuck him in the mouth more often,_ Changbin thought.

“Ask for it, beg for my cum, isn’t that what you want, my pretty little cum dumpster?” Changbin growls in his ear. Hyunjin moans, the older’s voice gets so unbelievably husky during sex, he’s so lucky to be the only one who gets to hear it. He’s almost sure Changbin’s voice alone can make him cum, maybe they should try that some other day.

“Hyung, please, I need you to fill me so bad” Hyunjin pleads desperately; his mouth already missing the older’s cock. Changbin smirks satisfied, he loves it when his adorable boyfriend turns into a needy, sobbing mess.

“Since you sound so desperate, I will fuck your mouth until I finish,” With that, Changbin yanks him back down to his dick, fucking his eager mouth erratically, making Hyunjin gag with every thrust. He loves being used like this, a fucktoy made just for Changbin, always at his disposal.

Hyunjin focuses on pleasuring him, sneaking a lick here and a suck there, and when Changbin finally cums with a low sinful moan, he drinks everything Changbin has to give, greedily sucking his cock for his milky seed. Changbin always tastes sweet, no wonder the younger was getting hooked.

"There you go baby, drink it all up, you just can't get enough of my milk you little slut," Changbin pants with half-lidded eyes, thrusts getting shallow as he watches Hyunjin lick all the excess cum still spilling from the tip of his cock, careful not to let even a drop escape his mouth. After making sure that the Changbin’s cock is licked clean, he nuzzles his cheek against it and kisses the tip as if a thank you, before tucking the spent member back into Changbin's boxers. Hyunjin slid up and made himself comfortable beside Changbin, whose chest was still rapidly moving up and down after all that action, Hyunjin’s face against the crook of his neck.

"You taste so good, thank you Binnie." Hyunjin wrapped his legs around the small boy, basking in his warmth. “What about you, you’re still hard?” Changbin asked, taking note of the bulge that formed under Hyunjin’s oversized tshirt. The younger prefers not wearing underwear while sleeping.

“Um, about that.. can I borrow your leg for a bit?” Changbin nodded, chuckling as Hyunjin took one of his legs, put it between his lengthier ones and started rubbing his hard on against it. He kept going for a few minutes, one hand feeling up Changbin’s soft tummy while his mouth was busy marking Changbin’s neck and chest with hickeys. “Look at you Jinnie, you’re so needy baby,” After a few more seconds, Hyunjin’s hip stuttered and he came on Changbin’s legs with a pleased sigh.

Changbin reached for some tissues in their bedside drawer, wiped his leg and Hyunjin’s softening cock. He pulls in the younger closer to him, eyes already closed, and proceeds to place feathery kisses all over his face, starting from his forehead, then eyes, cheeks, jawline, and finally his favourite, Hyunjin’s soft and warm lips. The younger smiles dreamily, returning Changbin’s kiss and snuggling closer to him.

“Sorry for stealing some of your snooze time, I love you, hyung. Good night,” Hyunjin whispered, a little apologetic.

"Of all sleeping habits, you sure have the weirdest one. I love you too, Jinnie."

**Author's Note:**

> so... this is my first changjin fic, clearly it's about time. i got inspired by changbin saying hyunjin's sleeping habit is 'finding changbin'... I haven't written for years but this has been bothering me for days and I just needed to write it down, as a practice (? we'll see) anyway, would love to read some comments tho I'm not really a serious writer, I just do this shit for changjin and changjin only because more fics is what they deserve, seriously, best ship in skz with only 400 fics, fuck this society we live in THEY DESERVE A BILLION
> 
> PS. not beta read at all yolo


End file.
